


Adored by Him

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Narrator Chara, Song fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How does it feel?





	Adored by Him

**Author's Note:**

> title: Adored by Him  
> characters: Chara, Frisk, Sans  
> pairings: Frans, one sided Charans   
> rating: T  
> author: Catwalk Gray  
> tags: Fem!Chara, Fem!Frisk, Narrator!Chara, Unrequited love, Angst, Song fic

_Pretty girl with the butterscotch hair_

 

Frisk is prettier dead than I was when I was alive.

I know that for a fact.

 

_Your eyes and the sunshine smile you wear_

 

My grin sends chills down his spin. Hers does too, but he isn’t afraid. He’s in love.

 

_I can see how you make his soul glow_

 

It’s a gorgeous blue. It isn’t mine and I shouldn’t see it. But I’m in her head, and he showed her.

 

_Pretty girl with the adventurous mind_

 

She’s curious and intelligent. He loves that so. I am not those things. He hates me.

 

_You envision so much you make me look blind_

 

Her eyes are a brilliant blue and mine are a dark brown. We all know which he prefers, despite having never seen mine

 

_You spark his life in ways I'll never know_

 

I can’t talk to him. She’d probably let me, if I asked. I don’t ask, because he’d hear her voice, timid and sweet, not my voice.

 

_I won't hate you, but, oh, it stings_

 

I can’t hate her. She deserves him more than I ever can. She’s nothing but nice. I almost wish she wasn’t so I could compete.

 

_How does it feel to be adored by him?_

 

How does it feel, Miss Light of his Life? How does it feel knowing he’ll love you till the end of time?

 

 

_Pretty girl there's no need to fret_

 

She worries constantly about if one day he’ll move on, but when you look at him you can tell he won’t.

 

_Cause it's midnight, he's drunk and you're the one in his head_

 

When he stumbles back from Grillby’s, he always asks for Frisk.

 

_You don't even have to try at all_

 

She’ll never have to work for his attention. She’s given it freely. She deserves it, but she doesn’t even have to make an effort.

 

_Pretty girl, oh, he looks at you_

 

And now he’s looking at her. Not us, I remind myself, just because I’m in her head doesn’t mean I am her. But I still get to see his eyes wide with love for her.

 

_As if life is perfect cause the world is new_

 

And the world is new, because we keep resetting. Well, more like I keep resetting because I can’t keep seeing them together.

 

_In those moments I just feel so small_

 

If I still had a body, perhaps I’d be able to compete. Instead, I’m just the voice of a dead girl echoing in a living girl’s thoughts.

 

_I won't hate you, but, oh, it stings_

 

I will never be able to hate her. She’s patient with me and listens to me. She’s perfect.

 

_How does it feel to be adored by him?_

 

She recognizes how lucky she is, but she doesn’t even understand how great he is. She’s just glad anyone would like her at all.

 

_How stupid to think that I could compare_

 

Dead girls shouldn’t still be around. She has the right to be here. I don’t

 

_To the pretty girl with the butterscotch hair_


End file.
